


crush

by rmaowl



Series: january [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Banter, Bedrooms, Beds, Conversations, Crushes, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Frustration, Glasses, Gossip, Guilt, Insults, Intrigue, Messy, One-Sided Attraction, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Caterpillars - Freeform, Talking, Technology, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, observant nosy and intelligent romelle... sorry i just Love Her, pidge’s messy bedroom, teasing of the non-sexual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Pidge watches Lance go with a flicker of guilt, feeling like a failure.





	crush

Lance, Pidge, and Romelle are lounging in Pidge’s particularly messy room, small fuzzy alien bugs and various pieces of trash strewn about the place. There’s a wayward collection of pictures and a heart-shaped locket on a chain. There’s a dirty pile of clothes and some broken fairy lights. Lance and Pidge are bantering back and forth as they sit next to each other on her bed, small grins on their faces. Romelle observes the interaction curiously before remarking, “you _were_ always the quiet one.” She’s looking directly at Pidge. The clear sympathy shimmering in Romelle’s eyes ruffles Pidge’s feathers. Lance snorts.

“Pidge, quiet? That’s funny. She never stops talking, particularly when she’s insulting me.” He frowns deeply, seemingly offended. “What’s up with that, by the way?”

“What can I say?” Pidge shrugs, her hands splayed out in front of her as she grins smugly. Teasing Lance is easy, so she can definitely handle this. She adjusts her glasses, lenses gleaming. “You’re very easy to insult,” she points out drily.

Lance huffs, miffed. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh! Nice impression of Keith,” Allura chirps as she passes by Pidge’s room. She flashes a smile so pleasant it becomes condescending. Lance sputters for a moment, his face darkening.

“Whatever,” he grouses as he storms off. Pidge watches him go with a flicker of guilt, feeling like a failure. Romelle shoves her shoulder excitedly.

“You like him!” She exclaims.

“I like a lot of people,” Pidge mutters.

“Oh, are you capable of loving more than one?” Romelle appears intrigued, clapping her hands together a few times before she allows them to remain clasped. “Tell me more.”

“No! I—” Pidge snarls frustratedly, grasping fistfuls of mousy hair and pulling it. “Okay, fine, _maybe._ ” Her tone is utterly venomous. “However, the only one I’m interested in right now is _that_ dipshit.” She jabs a finger in the direction Lance disappeared in. “It _sucks._ ”

Romelle nods solemnly, apparently unaffected by Pidge’s current behavior. “I see.” She pauses. “You are a very vehement person.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Pidge exhales forcefully. “Let me work in peace.”

Romelle does just that, exiting the room with a sad smile over her shoulder. Pidge deflates with relief as soon as she’s out of sight. She pulls her laptop towards her with two hands. Her fingers begin to fly across her keyboard. All she has to think about now are the easy things, like math and science and technology, not the icky emotions she doesn’t know what to do with.

She calms down within minutes. She hopes Lance has done the same.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: failure, computer, locket  
> dialogue prompt: “you were always the quiet one.”


End file.
